Wedding Bell: Chapter One
by Miko Magic
Summary: It's not very good, my first FINISHED fanfic. there's another chapter. Nothing really happens, be prepared to be bored.


MidiEvil ProPalace Presents- "Wedding Bell"  
Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach(DX) fanfic  
-  
Gomen for the lack of creativity. this is my first ever Wedding Peach fanfic, and I barely know  
anything about that series. I just love the basis!  
-  
  
Wedding Bell, Sympathy, Tataku nari hibiku..  
  
  
"Wedding Peach!"  
"Angel Lily!"  
"Angel Daisy!"  
"Angel Salvia!"  
"Ai tenshi!" The cried in unison. But the enemy before them was unshaken. He raised his hand   
and the four girls were blasted into a crystal orb. inside the orb, he saw his plan was working.  
They were growing hatefull towards each other, and began attacking each other.   
  
..It had been nearly a decade since the Ai tenshi fought together. The last battle together was   
what drove them apart. It was against an enemy that wouldn't die. An enemy so great, that   
it turned the girls against each other. From that final battle, the day the evil took over.  
No one has heard from the Ai tenshi..Until now.   
  
"Dokomade Tsuzukuno, toki wa hapunigu no padu  
Buni ni Hitateru, mima wa nai hazu yo itsudemo  
Chausu no megami wa, Maegami dake demo  
  
Kitsuku kiga shite, Torashiteta mune no doa wo  
Hiraite tobidaseba, kaketeku darekano kutsuono  
Ano ko wa raiimaru, Soretomo tomodachi  
  
Shinji aetara kinochi raku no naroruyo  
Onagi yumi ou hito wo kata tataki hageraseba  
Ai wa kokoro wo, mirai e hakobu kaze  
  
Wedding Bell, Sympathy, Tataku nari hibiku..  
Machikado ima. Afureteru. Merry Angel  
Wedding March, Sympathy, Oshaberi na yume ga  
kasanari atte kitto uta ni naru  
Someday.."  
  
Momoko is leaning on the railing, overlooking the ocean. She sighs when she sees A happy group   
of friends running around on the beach. "I remember when we used to have fun like that." She   
says quietly. She turns around and walks off.   
  
Down on the beach two of the friends stop and look up to where Momoko once stood just a minute   
ago. "Isn't it sad, Bara-chan?" One asks.  
"Hai, Poor girl must feel so lonely without her friends." Bara responds.   
"But beyond that. Do you know who she is? That's the rumored Ai tenshi Wedding Peach. Wouldn't   
it be so cool to be like that?"   
"No. Yohko-chan. I don't think it'd be fun at all. Having to live a secret life as a soldier.   
Just doesn't seem like much of a lifestyle, y'know?"   
"I think all that magic would be so amazing. Oh I know. What if for this years school play we do  
a story about the Ai tenshi?" Yohko asks.   
"What about a school play?" A boy asks, tripping in the sand and landing in front of the two.  
"Keisuke, you're so silly. But what do you think if we did a play about the Ai Tenshi? I mean,  
I of coarse could play. All three, Peach, Daisy, & Lily. I mean look at this hair? Total  
perfection." Yohko giggles.  
"Your hair is mostly like Angel Daisy's. Well except her hair's green and yours is,,pink. And  
of coarse she has ONE ponytail and you've got two." Bara laughs when Yohko strokes her hair   
lovingly..  
"Don't listen to the jealous one,. To me you'll always beautiful.." Yohko giggles.  
"Yo Keisuke! We're we like, playing a game? Get off the sand and get back here!" Another boy  
shouts. Keisuke rolls over to lay on his back.   
"The sun's going to set soon. The tide is going to roll in. We might as well call it a day  
and get home before our parents consider us dead." He says. Bara kneels down beside him.  
  
  
She pats him on his head. "We like to wish you were only missing in action. You being dead   
would only be perfection."  
"Keisuke, could you design the settings for the play?" Yohko asks.  
"Only if your friend here is casted as a villian." He jokes. Bara grabs a handfull of sand and   
rubs it into his hair. By now the other boy was standing only a foot away. Keisuke sits up  
and shakes the sand out of his hair. He moves to get up and uses Bara's head as a sort of   
balancing table and pushes her into the sand while he stands. She grabs another handfull of sand  
and chases after the boy.   
"Dau, I want you to help me too." Yohko says quietly.   
"Sure, what do ya need?"  
"Well if I can get the school to approve of an 'ai tenshi wedding peach' play for the classes.  
I'm going to need someone to help make fukus, Y'know that's where you'd come in. Since your mama  
has the most equiptment, and you're so good at drawing. Y'know?"   
"Don't worry. I'll help and I'm sure my mom will gladly, too." Dau smiles, he holds out his hand  
and Yohko takes hold and the two walk off towards where Keisuke was running from Bara(still).  
  
Dau lets go of Yohko and grabs the back of Keisuke's collar. He also stop Bara and she drops the   
sand. "Time to go on home. Yohko, keep an eye out for anyone who can play the tenshi. If You   
play Angel Daisy, and Bara plays Angel Lily, all you'd need to find are two, who can play Peach  
and Salvia. Kk?" he asks. Yohko nods. "Bara, I also want you to find someone who can give us   
information on that final battle. We'll base the play on that." Bara nods. "Keisuke, You and I   
are going to be on stage crew. I'll design the sets and we'll put it together. Your dad will  
hopefully help us in supplies for that, while my mom will hopefully help with the fukus."   
"Are you done talking yet?" Bara asks.   
"Yes, I'm done now." Dau responds.   
"Oh! Bara. Maybe you can find that girl who's rumored to be Peach. Maybe she'll help?" Yohko   
says.   
"Yeah!" Bara exclaims happily. Dau and Keisuke shrug, Yohko giggles, then all four walk up the   
path and walk through towards the subway. They board the train and sit quickly. They don't  
say anything until they get into the city, and step off the subway. They say a few goodbyes and  
walk in different directions.   
  
Later that night, Dau was drawing the fukus for the play, he had already finished most of the   
set designs. His mother was sitting quietly watching him draw for about thirty minutes, then   
turn to another page and draw more. He seemed always so peacefull when he was drawing.  
"Dau, you seem terribly distant. Even for you." She finally says. He continues drawing.  
"Gomen Okasan. Yohko-chan asked me to help her with this play. I just want to help get  
everything all prepared. Which reminds me." He pauses and looks up. "Would you help make the   
costumes?" He asks.   
"Oh of coarse! I'd love to help. Just get designs, and I'll do the rest!" She smiles at him.  
"Arigato Gozaimasu, Okasan." He replies, returning to his drawing. Once again, silence surrounds  
them.   
  
In a set of apartments, Keisuke sits at the dinner table. "Keisuke, Your cousin Chyanu will be  
visiting from Kyoto. I really want her to have fun while she's here, so I told her you'd be   
happy to let her join you and your friends for the time." His mother says. He blinks.   
"Chyanu? But.. She's annoying!" He whines.  
"You haven't seen her in eight years. She might of changed you know." She states.   
"But it's Chyanu. She never changes. For the entire time I spent with her, she was that bubbly,  
pushy, arguemental, hyperactive, girl who always was carrying around that doll, and talking to it  
like it was going to respond."   
"She's not five years old anymore Keisuke. It has been eight years. Just be nice when she gets   
here. Because if you're not..You can just consider your summer gone, Because I'll put you in  
summer school." She threatens. He sighs.   
"Speaking of school." his father starts. "isn't that play coming up? Is there anyone who can  
help built the sets?"   
"You want to help, dad?" Keisuke asks.   
"Yeah."  
"Great! Dau is designing the sets so once he's done I'll get you the plans." Keisuke states.   
The continue to finish dinner and then Keisuke is set to his room to do homework, and then go to  
bed.   
  
The next morning, the four meet outside the school.  
"My mom says she's willing to make the fukus." Dau states.  
"Great! My dad says he's wanting to build the sets." Keisuke smiles. "But After he went to work  
this morning, my mom said I'll get no help unless I'm nice to my cousin when she gets here this  
weekend."   
"Is this the cousin that glued her nose shut, or the one that has the weird hair?" Bara asks.  
"Neither. It's the one that used to talk to that one doll she always carried around."  
"Oooh. Right.." Bara nods.   
"Beyond that. I think I found someone to play Wedding Peach. Her hair is a bit short, but   
she's got the right look." Yohko says.   
"Cool. I was wondering why I was going to be casted at Angel Lily, I look nothing like her.."  
"Sure ya do. You've got that..'Watashi wa Enjeru Riri' look." Dau laughs.  
  
----  
Many of you readers are probably wondering.."Is this scene needed?" and the answer is. Not really  
but it's so fnun to try and write without a plot. Yes that's right. I'm only making this up  
as I go along. BWAHAHAH  
----  
  
Durring lunch break, Yohko finally gathers up nerve to go talk to the ideal Wedding Peach.  
"So you're doing a play for the school about something that might affect some audience viewers.  
But you think I look like Wedding Peach. Which I thank you for because she is very beautiful.  
On another hand, you still have to get approval, in which could be rejected. But you've already  
started building sets and designing costumes."  
"Well we haven't built the sets or made the costumes. But I figure once I get the cast in order  
and get the fukus made for the characters. And have the drawings of the sets. Plus the backstory  
I think that we should get permission. Y'know?" Yohko sweatdrops.   
"You don't even know my name yet. And I have no idea who you are. But my name is Yui. And I'd  
adore to be Peach." Yui smiles. Yohko nods and giggles.  
"I'm Himura Yohko."   
"Nice to meet you. Keep in touch. ta!" Yui stands and walks away. Yohko smiles when Dau walks   
over and sits next to her.  
"So.." He sighs.  
"She's interested. How are things?" Yohko asks.   
"Good." He replies. "I finished the set designs. I only need more info on the fukus."  
"Like,,?"   
"Well, like, where the skirt is placed on the waist, and how long it should be because you   
know we'll never get on stage with skirts THAT short. Maybe just a bit above the knee. Or  
knee length in general. What the thing is what some of the pieces are made of.."   
"Oh don't worry. it'll all work out FINE. Whoops I'm gonna be late for class if I don't go now.  
See ya after school!" Yohko runs off. Dau stands and walks away too.   
  
After school, Dau, Keisuke, & Bara wait. But Yohko doesn't arrive. Yui sees them waiting, and  
walks over. "Yohko went to talk to the music director. Once it's cleared with Meishen-sensei  
I'm sure the play will be possible." She says.   
"You're going to play Wedding peach?" Keisuke asks.   
"Hai." Yui smiles. She turns around quickly. "Yohko...So, Well?"  
"Meishen-sensei approves! We get to do the show!" Yohko exclaims. The other four cheer.   
"Well now that it's set, we gotta go get everything in order. Remember, we only have two weeks.  
And we still need to find someone for Angel Salvia." Dau states.  
"What about that cousin of yours, Keisuke?" Bara asks.   
"Oh no. Not that. Anything but that."   
"You're supposed to be nice to her for the time she's here. Telling your parents she can be in  
the play, will give way.. That's being nice to her." Dau smirks.  
"She has always had a look to her. Oh fine I'll ask her. BUT if she's trouble and crashes the  
play.. I'm going to hurt you." Keisuke mutters. Yui laughs. She puts her hand on Kei's shoulder  
and pats his back with her other hand.   
"Relax. If this is going to fall out. It's best we do it all as a group." She says. "Does that  
make sense?" She asks.   
"Besides Keisuke-kun. Remember. We're not your average tenshi. We're your ai tenshi." Yohko   
giggles.   
  
The group begins walking, and continues the conversation of the play. Until Bara sees Momoko.   
"Hey guys I'll catch up with you later. I've got information to dig up. JA!" She says, running   
over to the tenshi.   
  
"Ohaiyo!. I am Tsukino Bara. My friends and I are putting a class play of Ai tenshi Densetsu.   
One of my friends says you're Wedding Peach. And I was wondering if it's true. Come on, please  
for the sake of the play.."   
"Hai." Momoko replies. "I was Wedding Peach, but those days are long gone."  
"Well could you tell me about that final battle that changed the group?"   
"It's hard to remember. But okay. We had gone through many fights., and well when we went to   
that final one. He was unshaken. He was planning his attack before hand. So when he put us into  
the bubble, Lily, being a glory hog, tried to use her weak attack. Which in turn rebounded off  
the walls and hit Daisy. Who got mad and used her attack, which hit the wall and then Salvia.  
Who Got out her swords and was going to attack but Daisy got scared and hid behind me. So I   
got hit by Salvia's attack. And I was mad so I decided the only way for us to get out was to  
surrender our tenshi forms..." Momoko trails into thought. "Ever since the day we escaped. Our  
Angel tenshi have remained in the bubble. We haven't been able to transform since. And we haven't  
spoken since then either."   
"Wow..So that's why he's just had run around the whole city. That's not fair! Someone has to   
stop him!" Bara exclaims. Momoko places a hand on Bara's shoulder.   
"There has been no one brave enough." she says, and walks away. Bara blinks, and drops to one  
knee and opens her school bag. She gets a notebook and pencil and writes down all the information  
that was just given. She then hurries to Dau's house.   
  
"Ohaiyo Bara-chan. Good thing you've gotten here so soon. So did you..." Yohko says, allowing  
Bara in.   
"Hai. She is Wedding Peach and look at the story she gave me." Bara hands the notebook to Yohko,  
who reads over while the two walk into another room, where the others wait. Both girls sit next  
to Yui, and wait for Dau to speak.   
"Well alright. once my mom gets back from the store, we'll get started. She went to get the  
fabrics and some other things. I finished the sets already with help from Yui-chan." He smiles.  
"Also since Chyanu will be arriving the weekend my parents are leaving..Miss Yui will be doing   
the work of that costume herself." He laughs when Yui nods.   
"Since we've got things in order. It all should come together fine. Mainly We need a plot   
device. And who's gonna do that?" Yui asks.  
"I'll take care of the story. Don't worry. We'll have this play made in no time. And the story  
I'm going to use will be perfect." Bara smiles. Yohko leans over and looks at the costume designs  
that sit in the middle of the room.   
"Wow, so this is all so okay." She smiles. Everyone jumps and looks at the door, when they hear  
someone walk in.   
"Dau, I'm home!" his mother calls and everyone sighs. "You're not going to believe who I met  
down at the shop. Oh why should I make you guess. LOOK!" she steps in with a girl at her side.  
Dau, practically face vaults into the floor when he finally realizes who she is.   
"Aya.." He sighs, leaning back and smiling at her. "Guys, this is Aya. She's one of my friends  
from my old school." He says. Aya smiles, and nods. Everyone welcomes her, and she sits down   
next to Dau.   
"Haven't seen me in so long, you're starting to forget how adorable I am?" She giggles.   
"Hasn't been that long. I just never expected to see you. Again. I thought your parents were  
going to move over to America."  
"We did. But everything was so different. They decided to come back."   
"You've been to america. WOW, so what's it like? Is it really busy, or really boring?" Yohko  
asks, recieving a giggle in response.  
"It's different. It was busy, but I was so bored, because there's all these new things to do.  
But everything was so crowded, I couldn't get in anywhere."   
"It's better to be where you're heart remains?" Yui asks, and Aya nods.   
"Hai.."   
  
Once Dau's mother returned into the room, everyone grew silent. "Okay, what is going to be done  
is that Yui is going to help me make the costumes, and Aya will be helping Keisuke's father with  
the backgrounds. Who's writing the plot?"   
"That's be me." Bara smiles.  
"Okay so, Once everything is in order, the show goes to the stage?"   
"Well actually, everything has to be in order in two weeks." Yohko says shyly.  
"Well then we better get started now."   
  
Outside, a demon flies about the city, purposely crashing into buildings. It then crashes into  
the side of Dau's house. And gets stuck, half inside, half outside. Seeing this, everyone screams in terror. Aya somehow vanishes somewhere, and shortly after an ai tenshi appears. Only this one seemed different. Something about this girl was familiar to Dau and the others.   
"Demon of the night, You are not wanted and as I stand. Ai tenshi Wedding Bell, I will destroy  
you!" She says. Out of nowhere, a jeweled scepter appears in her hand.   
"Wedding Gorgeous Music!" She calls, and the attack hits the demon and it vanishes. "ai tenshi" She adds, smiling. With that she runs off, leaving the others shocked and confused.   
  
Not far away, Scarlet stood, staring at the site that was shown. "It has begun.." She says quietly. She turns and walks away.   
  
To Be Continued..  
  
2:01am  
6-6-01  
  
Now that I have that done may I remind readers, I barely know the Wedding Peach series, since I've only seen a few websites, and each one has different info, so I know I probably totally have the actual characters playing out wrong. Gomen. But the idea for the fanfic was to spiff to pass up.. 


End file.
